


Daft Pillock

by SoraHoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8966332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHoshi/pseuds/SoraHoshi
Summary: Harry's rubbish when it comes to girls... And boys. And Draco is determined to make the most out of this opportunity to tease him. Even if Harry doesn't even know it's happening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old story from my fanfiction.net account, originally published in December of 2011. I tweaked it just a tiiiiny bit and transferred it to this account. Enjoy!

"Malf-Draco?"

_Yes?_

"I-I don't really know how to say this."

_Do you ever?_

"Er-I just…"

_Go on…_

"I-I well, really-"

_Your stuttering is getting increasingly worse every time you open your mouth, Potter. You should really go to St. Mungo's for that._

"I know we've had our differences."

_Who doesn't?_

"And I know there's this…"

_Yes?_

_"_ Well, there _was t_ his…"

_Get on with it. Come on._

"…hate towards each other."

_I hadn't noticed._

"And I think-actually, Hermione thinks-"

_She does, does she? I thought she was one of those muggle machine things. That would explain her brain capacity. Thank you for clearing that up._

"That all of this-err-that it was-it is s-sexu..."

_Oh no, don't stop now. Say it._

"Err. Tension."

_Bollocks._

"Um, yes. Just tension."

_Just tension? Red looks good on you, by the way._

"And we were misinterpreting that tension."

_Oh, I assure you, I was not._

"And it lead to frustration."

_You have a problem with stating the blatantly obvious, Potter. We'll have to work on that._

_"W_ hich we turned into hate and it fueled our fights-"

_Mm, more clever things I hadn't figured out on my own._

"She has a detailed theory she explained to me once and I'd rather not repeat it all."

_Oh please do. If it makes you flush so lovely…_

"So the thing we misinterpreted was..."

_Finally._

"…We didn't really hate each other."

_Of course you would find a way to prolong this amusingly painful ~~chat~~ babble._

"Not really. See, we just sort of…"

_Yes Potter? Are you finally getting to the good bit?_

"We were confused."

 _No Potter,_ you _were confused._ I _got it. And evidently, so did everyone else. Now. Get. On. With. It._

"It shocked me when I realized it."

_No doubt._

"And why shouldn't it have?"

_Oh sweet Merlin._

"It's not every day your future changes so drastically from where you thought it was headed-"

_If you don't hurry up-_

"-and where it was expected to head."

_Don't give me that excuse, poor famous Harry Potter._

"So it took a while to come to terms with it."

_Oh really? You hadn't made that quite clear by taking this damn long to-_

"So, what I'm trying to say is that…"

_. . ._

"Draco…"

_So help me Merlin, I'm going to beat it out of you. The muggle way… This is ridiculously difficult for the defeater of the Dark Lord._

"Draco I…"

_However, the blush on your face is quite nice._

"I… I… Drac-I-"

 _Maybe I should take pity-Did he just call me_ Drake _? …That won't do, not at all._

"I l-like you, okay? You're probably going to hex me now, but hear me out! I mean, I wouldn't blame you, but just listen, okay? I mean I'd hex you if you told me that and I didn't feel the same, or realize I felt the same. I just-Hermione and Ron forced me into this because I wouldn't shut up about you and-"

"Are you quite finished?" Harry looks up startled at the interruption, finally making eye contact. His face pinkens even more.

Draco rolls his eyes and raises an eyebrow.

" _Harry_ ," he mocks, "You daft pillock. I trust you're dense enough not to know this."

Harry looks genuinely upset which causes Draco to change tactic. He sighs and looks away with a light tinge of color added to his pale cheeks.

"Is it not blatantly obvious to you? I know you're thick but how do you not notice that the git you've been abusing for years fancies you?"

Harry's eyes widen a fraction and he looks guilty for half a second. Then he breaks into laughter. He's hunched over, hugging his aching sides in hysterics.

"And just what is so funny?" Draco snaps his head back to glare at Harry, his face darkening even more in color. Harry stands back upright, still chuckling.

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting that. Red looks good on you by the way." Harry's smirking face is not what Draco wanted to see when he agreed to listen to Harry 's blabber. His eyes narrow further at Harry's continued chuckles.

"Oh, sod off," Draco turns to leave but Harry catches his arm.

"No wait! Draco!"

"Sod. Off." Draco struggles to free his arm.

"Not a chance."

Harry jolts forward suddenly, capturing Draco's lips in a kiss. Draco starts, not quite comprehending what's happening. The lips on his part to lick at Draco's unresponsive mouth. And then it's Draco who's laughing. Harry feels insulted and steps back.

"About damn time, you git."

And he pulls Harry in for another kiss.


End file.
